


Luv u

by marukoooooo



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: “sky line ”
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marukoooooo/pseuds/marukoooooo
Summary: 好早之前写的文了 实际情况根据情节需要有所改动 有私设 Just create for fun！





	Luv u

**Author's Note:**

> 好早之前写的文了 实际情况根据情节需要有所改动 有私设 Just create for fun！

/------------/  
“碧海哥哥！！”  
“快点起来啦碧海哥哥！”  
“最喜欢你了碧海哥哥！”

金城碧海的poker face崩坏绝对是因为中里空那个家伙  
明明小了两岁而已 整天哥哥哥哥的叫着 金城碧海扶着额头 嘴角却止不住的上扬

/————/  
中里空 17岁 长崎 金城碧海 19岁 大阪  
两个毫不相干的人在PDJ相遇  
命中注定  
“Team Sky” 

金城碧海坚信除了家人 不会有谁能让自己敞开心扉 毫无保留的展示着自己最真实的一面  
直到他遇见了中里空

没有几个人想到金城碧海是00年出生的  
过于沉着冷静的外表 说他是90年的也不为过  
而中里空 一眼就能看出是个臭屁小孩 永远都在笑着 

/—————/

中里空舞蹈意外的出色 而金城碧海几乎没有舞蹈基础  
“哥哥你跟着我再做一遍手上的动作”  
“啊..好...”  
音乐响起 金城碧海努力回忆着每一个动作  
“不对啦哥哥手要这样翻过来～” 中里空从后面握着金城碧海的手 慢慢的带着他一遍遍重复手里的动作  
类似这样的情景几乎每天都会发生  
金城碧海本来就是不希望麻烦别人的人  
对于小自己两岁的中里空 金城碧海更是感到不好意思  
中里空永远不会因为他基础差而产生任何不耐烦的情绪 相反 总是笑着手把手的教着他

“呀 你给我好好做” 叛逆prince队长本田康祐 跳舞没得说 对于队友们更是严格 跟不上节拍的浦野秀太只好大气不敢喘的重新跳了一遍不熟练的PART 

“不要每天都重复同样的错误...”  
“明天这段必须练熟”  
……

看着别组沉重而略显焦虑的练习氛围 金城碧海更加深了愧疚感 对着镜子反反复复的练习 尽量减轻中里空的负担  
/———/  
金城碧海唱歌稳的很 极富辨识度的低音配上清冷的面容 在一百来号人中算是脱颖而出  
他和空 也在优势互补

中里空正对着歌词单苦恼 高音到底怎么唱才恰到好处啊... 

“腹腔用力 不要用嗓子喊 ”金城碧海的手覆上中里空的小腹 突然感觉冒犯了对方 下意识的缩回手  
中里空一抬头 金城碧海的手就这么僵在原地  
不远不近的更显得突兀  
金城碧海尴尬的想立即消失 

“是这样吗哥哥？”中里空把金城碧海的手拉回了自己的小腹 又唱了一遍高音Part 让金城碧海感受他腹部的发声力度

不知道这孩子是天然还是有意化解尴尬 不过  
温热的触感让金城碧海有些心猿意马  
“嗯...这次还不错” 

中里空又笑得看不见眼睛 高兴得绕着练习室跳步跑圈  
这孩子...真的是个天然吧 金城碧海看着很有天赋却浑身冒着傻气的中里空 刚想皱眉头嘴角却抢先一步上扬  
/————/  
日子一天天过去 原以为的枯燥疲惫的练习也因为中里空的存在而让人期待

“不许喝饮料”  
中里空一激灵 刚咽下的半口可乐瞬间向反方向涌去 辛辣的气泡窜入鼻腔  
“诶～哥哥也一起喝吧” 中里空又翻出一听可乐 笑着眯起眼睛试图萌混过关

当金城碧海拿着那听可乐和中里空并肩坐在天台上时 他觉得自己就多余说那句

夏夜的天空永远是璀璨美好的

“哥哥为什么叫碧海呀”  
“父亲是冲绳人 他喜欢海”  
“我是因为长崎蔚蓝的天空”

一丝丝凉风伴着夜晚的静谧 抚着少年躁动的心

“空…” 金城碧海转向中里空 这是他第一次这么称呼中里空  
低沉清冷的嗓音在此时也无比温柔  
“哥哥…”中里空一时有些混沌 过于安静的四周让他的眼前有些失真  
金城碧海一点点的靠近 中里空闭上眼 感受着他的气息

让两情相悦的两个人接吻并不难  
毕竟 他们本就是你情我愿  
/—————/  
中间休假那一个月 金城碧海几乎天天与中里空在line上联络  
中里空又编排了新的舞蹈 两人时不时的汇报着进度  
金城碧海感到了距离感 他们一个在大阪 一个在长崎  
不过 金城碧海的姐姐住在长崎县中 对长崎也算是熟络  
收到姐姐的邀请时 金城碧海从没这么兴奋过  
“空 我在长崎 把住址发给我 我去找你” 刚要按发送键 金城碧海突然停顿了一下 把聊天框里打好的字又一个个删除  
见面什么的 还是给他一个惊喜吧  
中里空发动态的时候会自动加上地址 找到目的地并不困难

果然到了秋天啊.. 金城碧海抽了抽鼻子 眼前夕阳发出亮红却不太刺眼的光 长崎的秋天并不比大阪暖和  
金城碧海突然想起空曾经跟自己吐槽过他家小区就有 |碧海| 两个字  
在这并不算繁华的地段 找一个叫的出名字的小区不算困难

金城碧海有些苦恼的盯着手机屏幕 在想怎么告诉中里空自己在楼下 会不会太唐突了 金城碧海有点打退堂鼓  
极目远去 一个瘦高的男生正双手插兜 心不在焉的走着 那两步金城碧海再熟悉不过了 

耳机里播放的歌曲平淡的让中里空有些心烦 明明是凉爽的天气却感到焦灼  
是不好的预感

当中里空拐进那条天天经过的小胡同时 迎面而来的三个黑衣男子气势汹汹的要挡住他的去路  
“拿钱”对方开门见山  
“不可能 ” 中里空轻蔑一笑 摘下耳机 这类情况不是没见过 况且 他截拳道练的也算是有模有样  
不出意料的 为首的黑衣男一把将中里空推到墙上 其余两人挥起拳头要抡过来  
右肩生硬的擦过坑坑洼洼的砖墙面 痛感瞬间蔓延上来  
中里空顺势要抬起胳膊给对方一个肘击  
偏了  
突然一个后旋腿过来 那个男人呲牙咧嘴的被撂倒在地  
中里空猛地抬头 惊讶的半天没回过神来 反复确认着眼前那人是真实的站在那里并且这不是梦境 直到嘴角结结实实的吃了另一个黑衣男一拳才缓过神来  
刚要出手 那人又被放倒 同样 第三个人也挨了个实实在在的过肩摔  
一个空手道黑带 对付两个没了头目的小贼 岂不简单

“那个...” 中里空看着在自己卧室里哭的喘不上气的金城碧海 很难想象和刚才一口气打倒三个人的英雄是同一个人  
更一时不知道怎么跟他解释其实自己会截拳道  
“我其实...” 中里空手足无措的看着眼前哭的越来越凶的那人 这时候还是闭上嘴比较好

此刻金城碧海脑子里都是“如果我没来会怎么样” 他更多的是后怕  
他太害怕失去中里空了  
而且...自己帅气地英雄救美之后竟哭成这个样子 金城碧海在心里默默嫌弃自己  
中里空挪到金城碧海身边 这哥哭的他看着心疼  
中里空被搂在在金城碧海怀里 几乎喘不上来气 任由他把眼泪全蹭在自己身上

“要..要是我不在....怎么办” 金城碧海哭累了 缺氧的感觉让他昏昏沉沉  
中里空心脏猛地一颤 眼泪差点掉下来 起身抱住金城碧海 不擅长安慰人的他半天也没说出一句话 只是用自己的心跳来安抚对方  
/———————/

“衣服脱了” 金城碧海很快恢复了平时低沉清冷的嗓音 拿过中里空手里沾了酒精的棉球  
虽然很是不好意思 但看到眼前镜子里反射出金城碧海快要吃了人的臭脸 中里空还是乖乖解开衬衫扣子 把衣服褪下一半  
受伤的皮肤一接触到有些凉的空气 疼痛瞬间袭来 中里空扭过头查看 还好只是小部分的擦伤  
中里空后悔没准备些碘酒 在众多消毒药物中 酒精绝对算得上最疼的  
金城碧海把中里空转过来拉进怀里 下巴抵住他的脑袋 开始处理伤口  
“嘶-----”虽然有心里准备 但棉球一接触到伤口  
中里空就疼得直倒抽凉气 下意识的把头埋的更深 胳膊紧紧的勾着对方 衬衫也因双臂的微微颤抖而滑落至腰间  
视线下移 中里空瘫在自己怀里起起伏伏的喘着气 上半身白皙的皮肤和近乎完美的背部曲线一览无余  
金城碧海有点乱了分寸 手中的动作也变得有一下没一下

“啊..疼..啊..” 中里空绝对想不到自己现在的姿势和声音有多糟糕  
金城碧海扯下一块纱布 草草结束了包扎  
扶起身上那人 帮他把衣服穿好 毕竟再不结束自己的理智就要消磨殆尽

最后一丝余晖褪去 天空呈现孤寂的墨蓝  
“你父母还没回来吗” 充满生活气息的四周让金城碧海断定中里空不是独居  
“去奶奶家了” 中里空点开白炽灯 明亮却不刺眼的白光点亮了客厅 “昨天刚走”  
“嗯...” 金城碧海不知道回答什么 像是要结束话题 又像是在期待对方的下一步回应

“陪我多待几天吧 碧海哥哥 ” 

于是金城碧海顺理成章的以“在朋友家住几宿” 为理由告诉了姐姐  
原本他也是这么想的  
自己是来找中里空练舞的 都是为了展现更好的舞台 金城碧海不断心里默念 为自己找着理由 不去直视自己的私心

客厅里的镜子似乎比练习室的还要大一些  
果然还是两个人一起练习效率高 金城碧海在心里感叹着 不熟练的part也很快的掌握  
不得不说 中里空在舞蹈方面真的很有天赋  
原曲经他稍加改动 更加流畅自然  
在不断练习下 两人动作愈发连贯  
那孩子身材比例真的很好 金城碧海看着镜子里中里空完美的身段 脑海里竟浮现出他刚刚半裸着被自己搂在怀里的场面  
又抢拍了  
金城碧海强迫自己投入在舞蹈中 甩开那些乱七八糟的想法

已经将近九点 长时间专注的练舞很消耗体力  
“去吃夜宵？” 中里空擦去额头上的汗水 已经饿得不行  
“身材管理 以后还要上镜的”  
“ 不吃东西哪有力气练舞”  
“……”  
“偶尔一次没关系啦” 中里空拉起金城碧海往外走  
“你多穿点” 金城碧海的这句显然被兴奋过头的中里空当做耳旁风

刚走出小区 中里空就后悔没听金城碧海的话 秋夜的凉风比想象的要凉很多  
金城碧海脱下自己的外套披在中里空身上 还是小孩子啊…顾头不顾尾的  
“啊没事我...”中里空下意识转过身 后半句推辞的话被那人一眼瞪回去  
中里空把拉链拉到顶端 这样就可以更多的感受金城碧海残留的体温 不知不觉间 耳朵染上了淡淡的粉红色  
如果自己是漫画里的人物 那么现在头上一定冒着因害羞而产生的热气

没有什么比在满是凉意的夜晚吃点热的东西而浑身暖和起来更美好的了 更何况 是跟自己喜欢的人一起 

回去的路上 两人有一句没一句的聊着  
远处蝉鸣声清晰的传来 两人便不再说话  
天空还是很晴朗 晴朗到看见许多星星  
他们不约而同的想到那个夜晚 天台上的两个少年 以及那浅尝辄止的一吻  
金城碧海停下脚步 月光将他深褐色的头发渡了一层银边  
眼前的人清晰而朦胧 金城碧海抬起手臂 环住了中里空  
一个月前的那个晚上情景再现  
只不过 他们现在是以一般情侣的身份  
/——————/

连洗发水都是一样的啊... 金城碧海穿着中里空拿来的浴衣走出浴室 在心里感叹着 相似的地方还真不少

中里空脱下衣服 白色纱布显得刺眼  
随着注意力的集中 痛感再次由伤口处扩散  
“我帮你”  
仍旧是不容拒绝的口吻 金城碧海又回到浴室

一手拿着花洒 另一只手挡住伤口不让洗发水溅到  
带有丝丝生姜味道的洗发水揉上了中里空的头发 辛甜气味混着氤氲的水汽 在湿热的浴室里弥漫迂回  
关上水龙头 金城碧海双手轻揉着中里空头上的泡沫 眼前赤身裸体的那人和上升的热气让他浑身微微发热 中里空不断揉着身上的沐浴露 缓解此刻夹杂着甜蜜而恰到好处的尴尬  
两个青春期的男生在一起洗澡没什么奇怪 但对于互相暗恋而扭扭捏捏的时期 此情此景变得微妙无比

松松垮垮的纯白T恤刚好遮挡住大腿根部 中里空不喜欢在洗澡之后穿太多衣服  
金城碧海不自觉的摸了一下鼻子  
心虚的表现  
“だいすきでよ～” 中里空的撒娇方式和平时一样 只不过现在整个身子都黏在金城碧海身上  
心脏明显的漏跳了一拍 金城碧海惊讶中里空竟然如此主动  
见那人并没有起身的打算 金城碧海一把抱起中里空走出浴室  
毕竟.. 现在不存在第六条警告

突然悬在半空中的中里空下意识把腿盘绕在金城碧海的腰上 勾在那人脖子上的手也加紧了力度  
中里空不知道自己现在这个样子对于一个气血方刚的十九岁少年 有多大的冲击力

刚开始两人还是轻轻的触碰 直到唇舌开始缠绵  
金城碧海顺势将中里空压在身下  
是带有绝对控制欲的  
就像第一次顺位发表 宣布中里空晋级的那一瞬间 将他搂在怀里 在其他的伙伴来庆祝之前

一个前所未有的深入的吻 带着占有欲与心底最深沉的情感  
浑身像是通了电 激的中里空不自觉的弓起身来 磁铁互相吸引一般 两人身体紧紧贴在一起 

两人都已经燥热的呼吸急促 这一吻才告一段落

“嗯…” 中里空不自觉的发出闷哼 头埋在金城碧海颈窝里 酥酥麻麻的手臂软塌塌的搭在那人的后颈 

两人身体已经完完全全的贴合在一起 静谧的房间里只剩下深浅不一的喘息

金城碧海微微颤抖着拨开中里空额前的碎发 看着他温顺的眉眼  
他停顿了  
此时他多希望中里空推开自己  
他怕自己做出伤害他的事情

最后一丝理智让金城碧海挣扎着坐起来 中里空却抢先一步含住了他的下唇

如果眼前就是深渊 那么我会义无反顾的跳下  
然后被爱着死去  
中里空再一次陷入金城碧海的怀抱  
他愿意

“sora...”

这一夜 他教他沉沦

/—————/


End file.
